Blossoms
by annambates
Summary: Modern AU ficlet. Anna Smith never dreamed that solitude could be the beginning of the most important friendship of her life.


**A/N**: To the wonderful Anna/Bates fandom, which has given me so much joy over the years...and so many amazing friendships.

This ficlet was inspired by the lovely children's picture book _In Blossom_ by Yooju Cheon.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Downton Abbey or Bates and Anna...but I sure wish I did.

* * *

_"Love is the only flower that blooms and blossoms without the aid of seasons." – Avijeet Das_

* * *

She first noticed him in the dead of winter, the tall, broad, impeccably-dressed older man with the thick dark hair and solemn face.

To be fair, she would have noticed anyone who ventured into the secluded corner of the park where she escaped each day to eat her lunch and enjoy the solitude. He, too, seemed to relish the quiet, keeping to himself as he sat down on the bench opposite hers and pulled out a sandwich, flask of tea, and thick book from his briefcase.

Every day, as weather permitted, they shared this isolated space under the trees. Both seemed to silently concur that the respite from the world's noise and bustle made it worth braving the Arctic breezes that brought out the rosiness in her cheeks and blew her wavy golden hair into a tangle.

The man read his book as he ate, then closed his eyes briefly and appeared to soak up the quiet before packing up his things, squaring his shoulders as if mentally donning a suit of invisible armour, and returning in the direction he had come from. His sweeping black overcoat lent him a grace as he walked that seemed to overpower his uneven gait and reliance on a wooden cane.

She enjoyed packing elaborate lunches for herself, and every day laid out her plentiful spread on a cloth she placed next to her on the bench, then savoured the various titbits with pure, unadulterated joy. A delicious meal, enjoyed in the fresh air and quiet, was the perfect oasis in the whirlwind of her day.

Sunny and outgoing by nature, she interacted with people constantly in her job, and so treasured this time she carved out for herself. And somehow she didn't mind at all sharing her solitude with this quiet man.

The weeks passed, turning into months, and his presence became part of the pattern of her days. She even found herself looking forward to it, despite the fact that they had never exchanged a word. He had begun to nod in her direction as he arrived, the faintest glimpse of a smile briefly crossing his features before he sat down, pulled out a pair of readers, and absentmindedly ate his sandwich as he lost himself in his book.

When inclement weather confined her to the company staffroom, where the clatter of cutlery against crockery and the buzz of one too many conversations threatened to overwhelm her, she found herself wondering where he was eating his sandwich that day. _Did he miss the brisk air and respite of the park as she did?_

Winter slowly faded, and the colours in the park began to re-emerge, the tips of shiny new leaves unfurling and eventually tiny buds forming on the branches overhead. The man no longer needed his heavy woolen overcoat and she missed it, though he was still impeccable in his suit, tie, and carefully-polished shoes.

And then, one day, it was spring. The park suddenly came alive with colour…emerald grass, bright tender leaves, and the branches above their benches ethereal with clouds of delicate pink blossoms. The beauty of the blossoms had lured others to their quiet corner, and on this day, when he arrived, his bench was already occupied by a young couple holding hands, lost in each other's gaze. He hesitated, uncertain, before glancing in her direction as he turned to leave.

Quickly she shifted her lunch, gesturing to him to join her on her bench. He paused, then made his way over, flashing the very briefest of smiles, before sitting down carefully and pulling out his sandwich, tea, and book. His readers perched on the end of his nose, he took a bite of the sandwich and opened his book.

A quiet breeze shook the blossoms overhead, releasing a shower of pink petals, and she felt one stray petal land softly on her nose. She smiled and blew it away, watching with delight as it caught the breeze…which carried it across the bench to land on the tip of the man's nose. He started with surprise, then blew it off, his thoughtful eyes following its path as it fluttered down to land on his sandwich.

The man brushed it away, then glanced at her and chuckled, as a quiet giggle burst from her lips.

"I'm Anna Smith," she said. "It seems silly that we've never actually spoken."

"John Bates," he replied, with a gentle smile.

"Might I tempt you to share some of this?" she asked, pointing to the pasties, cheese, biscuits, berries, fruit tarts, chocolates, and other bounty she had packed for herself that morning.

"I couldn't eat your lunch," he demurred.

"Oh, but I always end up with far too much. You'd be doing me a favour, truly."

His kind hazel eyes found her bright blue ones and, seeing nothing but warmth and welcome, he said, "If you're sure…?"

"I am," she replied.

And so he did…and they ate and talked and smiled shyly, as the breeze continued to play with the blossoms and a soft confetti of pink petals drifted down around them.

* * *

_Not the end, but the beginning_

* * *

**A/N**: This is my first fic (and perhaps only one). Many thanks to JamesLuver for her invaluable help, feedback, and encouragement, to awesomegreentie for her constant support and for the wonderful cover image, and to lemacd for her comment that finally made me write this...and for always being there and always making me laugh. Thanks also to miss-ute, whose stories I beta...if I hadn't betaed first, this fic might never have happened.


End file.
